sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Image Policy
Since this seems to come up over and over again, I want to move the discussion about the image policy in SW1ki:Policies here, so we can find out what the consensus is overall, instead of on a case-by-case basis. Please Sign your name (--~~~~) with your opinion, and give a sentence or two of explanation. --Lolkje 01:02, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Original art Should hand-drawn images of SW1 characters by SW1 players, or commissioned by SW1 players, be allowed? I don't think there's really much debate on this one, but I'm including it for completeness. Examples: Simone Drake?, Lara Grayson, Ayam Kor, Twila Virda, Snarl YES #Lolkje 01:02, 6 May 2007 (UTC) - It's completely original effort specifically for SW1. #If something is a direct representation of the character that has been created for the player of said character, I definitely feel it should be allowed. Twila Virda 21:02 5 May 2007 (UTC) #I admire and strongly encourage it. -- Hawke / Rtufo 03:51, 6 May 2007 (UTC) #It's the purest method of depicting a character. - Alienplayer 10:33, 6 May 2007 (UTC) #I am always happy when I see other people that have created, or have had someone create a depiction of their character. It shows...dedication. --Delede 16:21, 6 May 2007 (UTC) NO Other Star Wars art Should other Star Wars art from the internet be allowed? Examples: Kitryyhnarro, Xar'on Tanner, Cypher? (if there was ever a Jawa char who wanted to use this pic) YES #Lolkje 01:02, 6 May 2007 (UTC) - It's Star Wars. We're "borrowing" the whole story of Star Wars from Uncle George anyway. #We've borrowed from the entire genre so why not use Star Wars images like those as well? - Twila Virda 21:11 5 May 2007 #Provided it doesn't refute or compromise canon (using an image of Han Solo and claim it to be someone else, for example), then by all means, use Star Wars images. -- Hawke / Rtufo 03:51, 6 May 2007 (UTC) #What Rtufo said, with caveats. I recognize the character Xa'ron is using as a 'named entity'. Likewise, I note that the Wookiee is the scout picture from the d20 rulebook. The latter is a fairly generic shot, the former intended to be a specific character in the Star Wars universe. I'd feel better about Xa'ron if the image was taken out of original context and tweaked some to lose the instant recognizability. - Alienplayer 10:33, 6 May 2007 (UTC) #If it is something that widely used on multiple sites, without the artist's apparent issue, I'd say it is fine, and if it's a 'named' character, then make sure it is a very obscure, somewhat generic one, that almost no one is going to recognize...which, seems to be the standard practice. --Delede 16:21, 6 May 2007 (UTC) NO Live action Should images of actors/models/etc. (making public appearances, acting in other sci-fi genres, or acting in other roles) be allowed, as long as they don't contain obviously non-"Star Warsey" elements? Does this qualify as "fair use?" Examples: Rasi Praddhan Cen, Johanna Siri te Danaan, Vaughan.jpg, Starwind2.jpg, Im-yohko.jpg YES #Lolkje 01:02, 6 May 2007 (UTC) - This is why we have the "don't name an image after the actor's name" policy. We argue that we're "borrowing" it, not asserting ownership or affiliation. #Sure, so long as the two policies of "No use of real subject's name in filename" and "no real-world (discernible) objects, trademarks, or logos in image" are observed, I don't see much of a problem in use of photos, celebrity or not. My only concern would be regarding screen captures from movies about other storyline franchises (Star Trek, etc.) -- Hawke / Rtufo 03:51, 6 May 2007 (UTC) #I tend to twitch when I find a shot lifted from another genre directly, as it pulls me out of our consensual 'reality' and bothers me some with the lack of originality. That said, I've seen some fine treatments of actors used with, again, tweaking. And may I add a suggestion that 'other genre-specific objects' be included in the list of no-nos? I'm still trying to talk a couple of friends into altering shots that're completely identifiable from other genres. But altered/generic shots are often excellent. - Alienplayer 10:33, 6 May 2007 (UTC) #I personally have no problems with the use of pictures of real life people, myself. Especially since we use actors and whatnot to protray our characters for the 'Star Wars Mush: The Movie'. -- Twila Virda 10:03 6 May 2007 (UTC) NO #I suppose, I am going to be the only one to say 'no' to this. Especially with the use of 'big-name' actors and actresses. I find that someone slapping up a picture of Christopher Walken, or Brad Pitt, or Angelina Jolie, is somewhat lazy, and even a bit silly. Moreoever, it seems a little 'sad' to me. Be creative, people. I am against photos that are not significantly modified being used. Recognizable real-life faces draw one out of the RP, in my own opinion. --Delede 16:21, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Anime / Animation Should animated art be allowed, as long it doesn't contain obviously non-"Star Warsey" elements? Does this qualify as "fair use?" Examples: Keline Nelhrn, Cade Vaughan, Cyy.jpg YES #Lolkje 01:02, 6 May 2007 (UTC) - The Matrix debate over Cade's image aside, the examples that have passed muster are tasteful and don't suspend the SW illusion for me. #Del 05:42, 6 May 2007 (UTC) - If commissioned artwork, Star Wars illustrated artwork and images of actors from other franchies (provided it isn't obvious) are allowed, I think disallowing images from cartoons and video games would be kind of ridiculous. I've had no problems with any that I've seen posted thus far, and honestly can't think of a good reason to say no. Half the people we saw in the Episode 2 cantina scene looked like Final Fantasy characters, for goodness' sake, not to mention one of Jabba's dancers in the special edition of ROTJ - they fit fine. NO #Absolutely not. A drawn image carries much more weight with it, and much more purpose behind it. More often than not, the desire to use an anime/drawn image is because someone wants to play some aspect about that character, and, since the image in question is not from Star Wars, then the aspect isn't going to be of Star Wars either. If you want to look like a Final Fantasy character, then go find and play in a Final Fantasy MUSH — not this Star Wars one. I've been wish-wash over Keline's image, I'll admit... it's anime', but it isn't blatantly compromising the Star Wars genre and isn't readily recognizable. Cyy's image? It's instantly recognizable as Final Fantasy, and besides that... he claims Cyril is a Sarian, yet uses that image? I take issue with that, because Sarians are my/our invention, and a Sarian does not look like that. -- Hawke / Rtufo 03:51, 6 May 2007 (UTC) #No. By US law, you cannot copyright or trademark a real face. Something produced as art, however, carries copyright even if not produced by the original artist. I give you the Calvin and Hobbes rip-off work that has been perpetrated, unlisenced and with blatant disregard for Watterson's intellectual property rights. When an image is produced by an artist or team thereof for a specific genre, they own the rights to how it is used. This is not the same thing as publicity shots or other real photographs and is as much an issue of copyright as it is total inappropriateness to display outside of the intended genre. - Alienplayer 10:33, 6 May 2007 (UTC) #This is the one thing I am having to lean towards no on. Anime just does not feel Star Wars'ish to me. And as Alienplayer pointed out, there is the issue of copyright laws. There is a very fine line between appropiate use of copyrighted images and what isn't, so why risk it? I think if you're going to use video game images they should be from Star Wars games, like the images I had used for the wikipage I did for Kinsa'una. Those are screen captures from Star Wars Galaxies.--Twila Virda 15:50, 6 May 2007 (UTC) # Artwork and animation should not be used without the express consent of the artist. I do think that screen caps from video games, should be generally, okay. --Delede 16:21, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Modification Should some modification of live action images or animated art to more suit the character or the theme be highly encouraged? Examples: Arise Omondra, Vaa'lirah 2.jpg, Serenella Jordain.jpg, Gene Malantean copy.jpg, Rebecca.jpg YES #Lolkje 01:02, 6 May 2007 (UTC) - I like to see it when people put some effort into customizing their pic. #I think it should depend on what kind of altering it is. Puting an image of an actor/actress or model on a different kind of background would be alright, in my opinion, as would adding details (like the Sar Spots that someone added for the image used for Liza Molokai). Not sure how I feel about altered drawn images, however. -- Twila Virda 10:22 6 May 2007 (UTC) NO #Live-action? Yes. Anime'? No. If you want to use a drawn image, then pick up a pencil and draw it yourself or commission someone to draw it for you. -- Hawke / Rtufo 03:51, 6 May 2007 (UTC) #This question is asked such that I must respond no. Since three of the images named above are my work, this amuses me. As I do a lot of alien images, and the alien species are unique to Star Wars, I recognize the, well, need to use canon shots. The CCG has named almost every bit player from the original trilogy, though, so again I feel tweaks are in order to remove the instant recognizability of the image. But using someone else's art is a no-no, and I will not, and have refused to, alter drawn work for character use. When I'm done with an actor or actress, I hope they're nearly unrecognizable as the originating model. I believe that altering another's drawn work in that manner is utterly unethical and should not be perpetrated here. - Alienplayer 10:33, 6 May 2007 (UTC)